I'am the one you want
by Elghin
Summary: inocentes engañados, mucho Frio, Dean y Sam luchando por una ducha y un sentimiento que siempre estuvo allí, recalcado por un abruja.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: I'am the one you want.  
Autora}: ELghin Hall  
Fandom: spn.  
Categoria: WINCEST.  
Ranking: NC-15 (suavecita la cosa)

Dreclaimer: La idea es mía pero los personajes no, ni la serie, ni los complementos situados en la ultima temporada...

Sumario: inocentes engañados, mucho Frio, Dean y Sam luchando por una ducha y un sentimiento que siempre estuvo allí.

Nota: esto es mas que nada porque extraño con locura los caso simples, las averiguaciones vanas y las conclusiones rápidas de estos dos, sus acciones siempre cotidianas y un poco de adversidad climatología, el como lidian con lo que no pueden controlar y como no tiene nada que ver con la oscuridad, demonios o simplemente como les quitas omnisciente mente la venda de los ojos... XD

capitulo uno.

Dolor es lo único que los despierta en esa mañana de invierno, sigue nevando aun, no ha parado en días y la nieve se acumula rápido, solo un poco de sol por las tardes le pone un alto y algo de sal en la entrada evita que se bloquee la puerta de salida.

Dean se levanta agarrándose las costillas, fue terrible la paliza que le dieron los hombres lobos, eran una raza poco común, eran blancos, hermosos a simple vista de ojos rojos como conejos, de aspecto dócil y con la gracia de un antílope, pero con los dientes mas largos que haya visto jamás y el instinto asesino bien afilado.

Sam y el están molidos, no pueden salir mucho de allí por la tormenta de nieve que hay afuera y la calefacción es poca, la apagan por las mañanas para ahorrar impuestos, solo espera que haya agua caliente o matara al administrador del lugar, lo jura, han estado durmiendo en la misma cama por el frío, no solo es molesto porque Sam se despatarra en toda la superficie como un crío y sentirlo tan cerca le jode, pero eso hace soportable las noches donde la ventisca apenas los deja pegar ojo.

Las camas son dobles de plaza y media, por lo que una permanece hecha y la otra es utilizada por ambos, Sam abraza la almohada al sentir el frío del lado derecho de la misma, sabe que Dean ya se levanto y que él tendrá que hacerlo eventualmente, tira de la manta y pone las almohadas de Dean contra su espalda para simular y mantener el calor de su hermano.

Según las noticias estará así el resto del mes, el frente de frío de las montañas parece no tener intención de irse, Dean y él acordaron no conducir mientras eso se mantenga así, el quedar varados en la nieve no es algo alentador mientras viajan, suficiente mala suerte tienen como para tentarla a dejarlos morir congelados.

Sam no quiere despertar, estaba durmiendo de lo lindo, calentito y a gusto con su hermano mayor pegado a su espalda, no es que esa situación le emocione mucho pero es mejor que pasar frío y no sería la primera vez que lo hacen, desde que eran niños vivían en la cama del otro cuando la épocas así de frías los acorralaban en moteles de mala muerte.

Dean sale del baño temblando ya vestido con la toalla en la cabeza y enciende la televisión, tirándose en la cama otra vez, Sam protesta por que hace rebotar su cuerpo contra el colchón pero agradece que Dean se metiera en la cama de nuevo y piensa cerrar los ojos otra vez.

Solo que la voz de la conductora de televisión hace mención al pueblo vecino, con la mala noticia de que todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil han muerto congelados, los 24 miembros, que vivían en lugares distintos del pueblo, dentro de su casas, con la calefacción a tope, a la misma hora, Dean y Sam se miran, ahora renegando de su suerte que los obliga a salir del motel por ese incidente.

Dos horas y media en la carretera, Dean tiene los dedos engarrotados sobre el volante, su dientes castañean, Sam era un nudo a su lado, su tez tostada era solo una aparición debajo de sus mejillas rosas congeladas y su nariz roja, a pesar de llevar mantas sobre él y poner un calentador eléctrico en el cubículo se estaban helando.

— Esto es una mierda – murmuro Dean entre dientes apretados, mientras no podía impedir que se golpearan entre si, Sam volteo a verlo lentamente con la bronca pintada en su cara.

— ¿Tu crees? Cuanto mas falta para llegar…— el sonido de su voz tardaba en salir entre los labios fríos.

— Media hora, si no deja de nevar, ¿Llamaste al motel?— pregunta en retorno mirándole de pasada solo para saber si le escucho.

— Si, Dean, llame, lo preguntaste cuarenta veces…— se removió intentando captar calor de las mantas sobre él.

— ¡Solo quiero saber si tienen nuestra habitación con agua caliente para cuando llegue!— gruño.

— ¡Yo me baño primero!— salto mirándolo instantáneamente esperando que su hermano mayor se rehusé a pelear por el turno con tanto frío.

— Ni de coña niño, esa agua caliente es mía – gruño con la mandíbula apretada.

— ¡Dean estoy congelado!— protesto.

— ¿Y yo soy blanca nieves?— le grito.

— Ok, ok, cuando lleguemos lo arreglaremos – soltó metiéndose como un gusanillo dentro de las mantas

— ¡Ah no! No jugare a piedra, papel y tijeras contigo… otra vez .

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Porque siempre pierdo! — Sam río y se acurruco mas en el asiento ya podía sentir el agua caliente sobre la piel.

Al llegar la habitación era una suite, la única cama era grande, había calefacción y parecía que podrían contar con el refugio de lujo en ese invierno, había mantas de sobra en los armarios y el baño no era muy pequeño, no solo era la única habitación que les quedaba, era la única que necesitaba reservación.

Están contentos de poder sacarse las cuatro capas de ropa, el abrigo y las mojadas botas, que se dieron cuenta de que se habían olvidado del agua caliente por un segundo al sentir el calor del ambiente, Dean esta sentado en el sofá y Sam en la cama, se miran detenidamente esperando un movimiento, una señal, se estaban retando a duelo con la mirada esperando ver quien reaccionaba primero, un segundo después están peleando en la puerta del baño tratando de ganar el primer turno de agua caliente, empujándose como dos críos insultándose y haciéndose trampa para poder entrar al cuarto ámbar.

— ¡Dean!

— ¡Sam basta!

— ¡Dean quítate! ¡Es mi turno!

— ¡Esa es mi ducha! ¡Yo maneje hasta aquí! – Sam se detuvo y Dean cayó sobre el inodoro, y se dio la vuelta para mirar al castaño.

— Ok…— Sam levanto su puño con su otra mano extendida debajo – Papel, piedra o tijera – Sam estaba muy seguro de si mismo y Dean ya se veía perdiendo. Lo miro altivo y lo soltó no perdía nada con proponerlo.

— No jugare… que dices de compartir…— dice mirándolo expectante, Sam abre los ojos como platos y mira la ducha.

Cinco minutos después están tomando la mejor ducha en mucho tiempo, desde fuera no parecía la gran cosa pero no solo era lo suficientemente grande para ambos sino que disponía de una regadera tipo lluvia desde un rectángulo de madera 80 cm te largo y 40 de ancho Que tiraba agua caliente sobre ambos en cantidades abundantes.

Había pasado alrededor de 22 años que no tomaban un baño juntos pero la ducha lo valía y al parecer los juegos a Dean no se le escapaban, pegándole codazos al menor y diciéndole que dejara de crecer que pronto no entraría ni en el impala y lo dejaría a un lado de la carretera, Sam no se quedaba atrás y lo llamaba frijol por enano, tanto como barrigón y Dean se enfurruño él no estaba gordo y empezaron una lucha de Champú.

Ambos hombres casi rompen la mampara del baño que separaba la ducha del resto del cuarto de baño cuando se resbalaron y se agarraron uno del otro para no caer de bruces, las risas llenaron el lugar como hacia tiempo no reían, satisfechos y relucientes de limpios con el baño, se acomodaron en la mesa junto a la ventana con la poca información que tenían sobre el lugar, tenían una linda vista del pueblo y no hacia frío allí como para rehuirle a semejante vista.

Se pusieron a trabajar un poco hasta que el cuerpo no les aguanto mas, revisaron los historiales del las 24 víctimas, de su familias y del colegio, no había un patrón a seguir y mañana era sábado por lo cual no podía correr una investigación con los directivoz del colegio, así que solo se dedicarían a hacer preguntas por el pueblo, pero Dean dijo que si había tormenta de nieve no saldría de la cama ni soñando, aunque Sam sabia que no era así.

Se fueron a dormir a las doce de la noche, la calefacción estaba agradable y la cama suave por lo cual cada uno pudo dormir en su lado de la cama tranquilamente.

La mañana estaba soleada, unos rayos de sol despertaron a Sam suavemente y sintió el cuerpo descansado, pero la habitación estaba fría y él estaba temblando de repente, pensó que en ese motel seguían las mismas pautas que en el anterior de apagar la calefacción pero con lo que pagaban por ella los ahorcaría apenas bajara a la recepción.

Sintió Dean pegado a su espalda, le dio un codazo para que se separara de él pero no funciono, el rubio se quejo y le devolvió el golpe con el murmullo de que _hace frío_ y de que mataría al recepcionista cuando le vea, Sam río para adentro por como Dean dice lo que el piensa en voz alta.

Fastidiados de remolonear se ponen los trajes y se disponen a hacer lo que hacen mejor "trabajar sin paga, por una gratitud que nunca llega."

Recorren el pueblo como agentes del FBI, el sheriff Dacon los asiste junto con el forense Mooser, tanto el sheriff como el forense creen que esto no es normal y miran esperanzados a ambos agentes esperando que no suceda nuevamente, esto les da una sensación de ser necesarios y las miradas de gratitud les descolocan un poco, pero mantienen el papel que les dan sus trajes y se enfocan en el caso.

Todas y cada una de la víctimas están literalmente convertidos en un cubo de hielo, ese nivel de congelación podía llevar seis meses en un congelador y no una noche, es extraño matar a una persona así, pero todas y cada una tenia los ojos abiertos en la hora de su muerte.

Dean y Sam salieron con menos ideas de las que podían tener la noche anterior, ya no nevaba tanto pero el frío se hacia sentir, salieron de la morgue cerrando bien sus abrigos y caminaron a la cafetería lo mas rápido posible, allí desplegaron notas y buscaron cualquier cosa referente a seres con poderes de hielo o tormentas de nieve porque ya no era normal que durante los últimos 6 días no haya parado de nevar ni un solo momento, solo ventisca tras ventisca.

Pero lo único que descubrieron es que los que poseían esos poderes eran un tipo en particular de brujos, apenas mencionado esto de la boca del menor, Dean soltó una maldición, no quería enfrentarse a una bruja.

— No brujas Dean, hechiceros, brujos en todo caso y se requiere de dos para hacer este tipo de magia...— acoto mirando de nuevo su laptop.

— Sam, es la misma mierda pero con distinto olor, no me gusta el influjo de magia negra por mas de dos individuos deschavetados y menos en el pueblo donde estoy durmiendo…— refunfuño tomándose su café y mirando a otro lado, Sam no tenia como refutarle ese despliegue de palabras a su hermano, lo sorprendió en todo caso, no podría haberlo puesto mas críticamente porque no tenia un titulo debajo del brazo pero en fin, Dean nunca necesito de eso para demostrar lo que sabia.— ¡¿Que!? — lo miro.

— No nada, no he dicho nada…— dijo apartando la mirada asombrada y la sonrisa orgullosa que trataba de ocultar de su hermano mayor detrás de la laptop.

— Si pero lo pensaste…— Sam sonrió y siguió tecleando con la actitud molesta de su hermano sobre el.

Terminan de almorzar, entre discusiones de lo sano y lo no sano sumado a la poca educación de Dean en meterse todo el pedazo de carne asada en la boca y hablar con ella con la boca abierta, después se dirigen a la tienda donde Dean no quiere quedarse sin provisiones tomando de todo un poco, aunque Sam no sabe para que quiere provisiones si la cafetería del hotel es bastante decente, de todos modos toma lo necesario para hacer unos sándwich, papitas, pero principalmente chocolates, un montón de chocolates muy variados, pero de entre ellos Sam examina extrañado una caja de bombones con licor mirando el envoltorio dorado con recelo.

— ¿En serio, bombones suizos?—

— Cállate… nunca los has probado…— toma los chocolates murmurando lo ultimo y los mete dentro del carrito, la verdad lleva bastante considerando que solo piensa pasar todo el día domingo dentro de la habitación.

Al llegar, Sam sigue con la investigación por muy poco que tenga donde investigar, pero Dean solo se dedica a preparar café y se hizo unos aperitivos, mientras espera que el maratón de películas de vaqueros en blanco y negro empiece.

Las horas pasaron y Dean estaba muy emocionado con las películas Clint Eastwood comentando porque ese hombre era un grande; a Sam le fascinaba como Dean podía idolatrar a un personaje ficticio como el que interpretaba ese hombre, miraba a su hermano en todo el repertorio del porque le gustaba y como disparaba, que no podía tener esa cara de piedra festejando con entusiasmo cuando al matar al malo de la película, y moría a manos del héroe de la filmación seguía con la misma cara.

Una hora después, pasadas las diez, la luz se apago, Sam y Dean miraron por la ventana como todo el pueblo entraba en oscuridad parte por parte y una repentina ventisca cobraba fuerza de la nada dejándolos con cero visibilidad del pueblo.

Ambos tomaron sus chaquetas y bajaron a la recepción, con su linternas en la mano y las armas en su espalda sostenidas por el cinturón, solo por si acaso, en la recepción no había nadie, pero los ecos de alguien riñendo a otra persona llegaron del pasillo detrás del mostrador, la voz del hombre que lo atendió antes venía de la puerta del sótano al fondo del pasillo, recorrieron el estrecho lugar hasta la puerta y bajaron al sótano, inmediatamente vieron al hombre pelearse con los fusibles, Sam alzo la voz y le comunico que el apagón era en todo el pueblo y el hombre rabioso subió por las escaleras empujándolos fuera con una mala leche que en cualquier momento de tanto rabiar se caería muerto.

Ya en la recepción marco el numero del encargado del pueblo de hacer que el servicio eléctrico funcionara, un tal "Hall" al cual parecía haber sacado de la cama, Dean y el se dispusieron a subir cuando una explosión se escucho desde el sótano moviendo los cimientos del lugar, Dean gruño y siguió al hombre de nuevo al sótano, Sam que no sabia que había sido eso, se quedo con los dos ayudantes en la recepción, se escucho como reñía de su suerte el dueño del lugar y vio a Dean llegar hasta él sin decirle nada, solo le indico con un movimiento de cabeza que subiera al cuarto ya.

— ¿Dean? ¡Dean! ¿Vas a decirme que fue eso?— pregunto a espaldas de su hermano.

— Si, si fue el calentador…demonios ¿Nunca tendremos suerte siquiera en esto?— gruñía enojado mientras sacaba las mantas del armario y la ponía dobles sobre la cama una detrás de otra.

— ¿Dean no crees que exageras? — lo miro y Dean le tiro una manta a la cara.

— El calor que hay ahora no aguantara por mucho tiempo Sam, la caldera reventó, no hay manera de arreglarla y aun no resolvemos el caso como para salir de este condenado pueblo, como yo lo veo o nos hacemos a la idea de no congelarnos o no podremos resolver ningún caso…— dijo acomodando debajo del colchón los trozos de manta que quedaban fuera de ella para hacer un sobre bien apretado.

Dean sugirió que no durmieran con mucha ropa, solo porque el calor no se propagaría dentro de la cama, solo boxers y camisetas, Sam no protesto, no era la primera vez que dormían con poca ropa, juntos o que su hermano no supiera como mantenerlos a temperatura; una vez de niños casi se mueren de frío en el impala, su padre había quedado atrapado en la guarida de unos monstruos bajo tierra y hasta que logro salir estuvieron en el auto dos días en pleno invierno; si, su hermano sabe como resistir el frío o como mantenerlos a ambos vivos ante la adversidad, solo que la tormenta de afuera parecía no querer detenerse.


	2. Chapter 2

Están debajo de las mantas, esta agradable allí, esta agarrado al cuerpo de su hermano casi pegado a él, su mentón esta sobre su hombro y están haciendo la cucharita, es raro estar así con Sam, peor aun ser la cucharita pequeña del asunto, pero es mejor que congelarse allí afuera, refunfuña algo ilegible y saca una mano fuera de ese capullo donde se metieron con las mantas por sobre la cabeza, la mete rápidamente y tiembla, esta helado afuera.

No quiere salir, pero tiene que hacerlo, suspira y sale deslizándose por arriba sin abrir demasiado la cama, tiene que pensar en ponerse algo ya, esta tiritando solo de salir de la cama, con varias capas de ropa encima pone el calentador eléctrico y la cafetera que de milagro ya esta andando, mueve los papeles de sobre la mesa frente a la ventana y mira que no hay nadie en las calles, pero nada de nada parece mas muerto que vivo ese lugar, solo blanco se divisa a lo lejos y nada mas.

Con un pedazo de pan en la boca y un café hirviendo en la otra, revisa los asuntos que habían estado tratando en el secundario de ese pueblo los fallecidos y que requirió de todo el consejo de padres, esta leyendo cuando ve a Sammy haraganear y le reclama que se haya levantado tan temprano, él le dice que es una nena y el otro le espeta que es un radiador con patas.

Unos quince minutos después, Sam salta de la cama, se viste apurado tiritando por el frío de la habitación, y se apura a cerrar la cama, cuando se acerca a la mesa Dean le tiende una taza de café caliente que se bebe inmediatamente quemándose la lengua.

— Que tienes…— se sienta frente a el encorvado y con las rodillas juntas.

— Creo que estos tíos eran unos gilipollas, todos lo asuntos que trataban eran sobre eventos y festivales del colegio, excepto por este…— Dean lanza el expediente que le facilitaron los familiares de los afectados frente a Sam.

— Que, ¿Que es est...?— tirita mientras lee y levanta la vista a su hermano mayor con una mueca de incredulidad.

— Un asunto de homofobia…— dice Dean cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Como? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el colegio o con el consejo de padres, si uno de los chicos del recinto es gay o no? – pregunto, mirando detenidamente las pautas que tomaron para el joven en particular.

— Exacto, ahí dice que el chico se revelo y le dijo a todo el mundo su preferencias, por lo que los padres horrorizados pidieron a el director que lo expulsara, como no podía hacerlo por su preferencia sexual, lo hostigaron hasta que el chico cada vez faltaba mas…

— Son unos malditos pero eso que tiene que ver con el caso…

— Creo que es una pista – resolvió poniéndose el saco y amarrándose la corbata.

— Tu crees... no creo que tenga que ver con las muertes pero podemos ir a su casa y hacer algunas preguntas ¿No?— Dean mira por la ventana y la tormenta de nieve no merma para nada.

— No creo que tengamos otra salida…— dijo a la nada esperando que Sammy se alistara.

Una hora después están frente a la casa de los Edward, tocan el timbre y una mujer rubia y muy hermosa, para sus cincuenta años, los hace pasar inmediatamente, se sacuden la nieve y entran a la casa, es un lugar cálido y por lo menos conservan la calefacción.

La mujer sabe de lo que le hablan, el hostigamiento hacia sus hijos en el establecimiento, ambos repiten la palabra "hijos" y la mujer ríe, menciona que le recuerda a su niños hablando al mismo tiempo, ella se levanta toma una foto de su chicos y se la tiende a Sam, es la fotografía de una clase de piano en un jardín, es una foto extraña porque el piano de cola parece vivir en ese patio lleno de flores y sol, ambos jóvenes son idénticos, "gemelos", a Sam no se le hace extraño porque se necesitarían dos para llevar acabo el encantamiento que encontró la otra noche.

Dean pregunta por ellos, donde están y si pueden verlos, pero ella explica que se han fugado, solo espera que no estén a la intemperie, la mujer llora desconsolada pensando que algo les pasase sin ella saberlo y Sam pregunta por la mujer en la foto, la madre de los gemelos responde que es la señora_Gyffindor_, la maestra de piano, Sam asiente y le muestra a Dean con un ademán el colgante que lleva al cuello, típico de los hechiceros y sus talismanes.

Salen de la casa con un teléfono y una dirección, pero al llegar no hay nadie allí, la vecina les comenta que sus hijos se la llevaron a un retiro en florida para ancianos, todo es demasiado extraño, porque el sheriff no sabe nada de los gemelos que huyeron de casa o de la anciana que misteriosamente también desaparece del pueblo en la mismas fechas que los jóvenes.

Tendrían que revisar el pueblo y sus alrededores pero la tormenta se pone peor más virulenta aun forzándolos a volver al hotel.

— Esto es de no creerse, así nunca resolveremos esto... — Sam se queja y se sacude la nieve del pelo y del saco. Pero cuando alza la mirada a su hermano que no le ha respondido viéndolo tirado sobre la cama.— Dean…— se acerca lentamente pero el mayor no responde.— ¿Dean?— lo toma por el hombro y le da vuelta, su hermano esta dormido lo cual es imposible con el frío que hace en la habitación y con el cabreo que usualmente lo hace hablar y arrojar cosas por horas.

Vuelve a llamarlo, lo zarandea y le saca el saco como puede esperando alguna reacción por la fría temperatura pero no reacciona, empieza a gritar algo mas desesperado, Dean estaba bien hace solo dos segundos atrás, es cuando intenta hacerlo pararse cuando al tomar su mano entre sus llamados ve la pequeña marca en su mano derecha, es un conejo rosado no mas grande que una moneda de cinco centavos, la mira y la frota intentando sacarla pero solo se pone de un rosa mas fluorescente irradiando mas luz, corre al baño toma una botellita de alcohol y agua bendita e intenta quitársela con desesperación pero la marca solo se pone mas y mas rosada.

Deja a su hermano en la cama y toma el teléfono esta por llamara a Bobby , solo que lo cuelga de inmediato al recordar que ha muerto hace meses ya y no tiene a nadie a quien recurrir, se le caen las lágrimas que no pudo desahogar antes por el viejo, mira sobre su hombro... su hermano sigue tendido allí y solo piensa que no sabe nada del caso, que se esta helando y levanta la mirada a Dean, lo ve con la ropa revuelta de tanto que lo zarandeo, inmediatamente cree que lo mejor es meterlo en la cama... le saca los zapatos, el cinturón, lo mete con traje y todo; no le queda mas que esperar a que se despierte para saber que le ha pasado.

Pasan horas delante de la laptop, pero Dean no despierta, remolonea, se mueve, parece estar bien pero no abre los ojos ni responde cuando le llama, fustigado de investigar a la anciana, a los dos chicos y con un dolor de cabeza monumental, se va a la cama no sin antes tomarse dos analgésicos, se quita el traje y recuerda que Dean aun tiene la camisa, la corbata y los pantalones puestos, suspira cansado y antes de adecenarlo para dormir como se corresponde, lo sacude como un muñeco gritando su nombre, pero el otro esta tan tranquilo durmiendo que ni se mosquea por semejante arrebato.

Momentos después con la helada atmósfera del cuarto se mete dentro de la cama, se acurruca de su lado de la cama y espera que su hermano no permanezca así por mucho tiempo, aunque duda de que pueda dormir algo, necesita estar algo descansado para meterse de lleno a interrogar adolescentes en el secundario del pueblo.

La mañana parece de esas primaverales, el sol esta radiante y la cama esta fresca, levanta la cabeza para mirar por la ventana el despejado día que hay afuera y da gracias a cualquier ser divino que ese haya apiadado de ellos, su cabeza cae en la almohada, nota solo la sabana sobre él y un peso extra que lo deja inmóvil en la cama, mira a un costado refrenándose un ojos y es Dean el que esta todo enredado en la sabana.

— ¿Dean?— lo toma del hombro y lo sacude un poco.

— Déjame dormir…— dice el rubio estrechándose contra su cuello y ocultando allí su cara.

— ¡Pero que demonios! ¡Suelta idiota! — se sienta en la cama y lo mira fijamente esperando verle un cuerno en la cabeza y dos pares mas de ojos pero no.

— ¿Pero porque estas tan gruñón tan temprano? ¿Sammy?...— Dean sentado frente a el se mueve... de manera extraña no la usual tosquedad que le rodea siempre.

— Dean, ayer apenas entramos a esta habitación te desmayaste y no logre despertarte por mas que lo intente por horas...— lo dice exasperado, esta por levantar la mano y hablarle del frío de esa noche y que a él parecía no molestarle, cuando se percata del exceso de luz que entra por la ventana a pesar de ser invierno.

Se da la vuelta y en la ventana el sol destella como los mejores días de verano, el árbol antes pelado frente a su ventana ahora esta verde y rozagante como si nada, se quita las sabanas de encima y se acerca a la ventana rápidamente esquivando la mesa y la silla, afuera para su sorpresa es plena primavera.

Se mueve rápidamente a la mesa y busca su celular pensando que algo los durmió por mas tiempo del que deberían, pero no solo es el día exacto de mañana, no ha cambiado la fecha, ni nada parecido, pero el exterior del hotel parecen estar fuera del calendario.

— Sammy…— reclama Dean de forma melosa y cariñosa, Sam frunce el ceño al ser nombrado de esa manera por su hermano mayor. — Vuelve a la cama por favor…aun tengo sueñito…— se refriega contra la almohada mientras le mira y le sonríe, Sam lo mira fijo y horrorizado porque su hermano le esta coqueteando descaradamente con esa expresión en su rostro, una sonrisa y un sonrojo demasiado adorable para el cazador que es Dean.

— Tengo que ir a bajo, levántate, vístete, tenemos un caso que resolver…— intenta centrarse en el caso, cualquier cosa que sea que este pasando esta afectado a su hermano.

— ¿Que? ¿Ahora? ¿Pero Sammy?— protesta y le mira con un puchero como sale del cuarto.

— ¡Ya Dean!— cierra la puerta detrás de él, poniéndose la camiseta por los pasillos, hace calor y esta con la piel de gallina por la conducta de su hermano.

En las escaleras se detiene a escuchar detenidamente un murmullo, es la voz del conserje despotricando, eso no es lo extraño, el hombre no ha dejado de hacerlo desde que llegaron pero ahora lo hace en voz baja como si nadie tuviera que enterarse de lo que dice, el cabreo de esa mañana es por el comportamiento poco decoroso de ambos asistentes, Jeremy y Tyler que estaban besándose en el sótano.

Termina de bajar y no cree necesario preguntarle por el extraño cambio de clima por lo que sale a la calle y empieza a caminar por los alrededores, al parecer nadie toma este cambio repentino de clima como algo de gran importancia, todos están en la calle disfrutando del día, esta por volver al hotel cuando se percata de algo poco común, varias parejas que circundan la calle principal no son las convencionales, no es que sea extraño sino es como están conformadas.

Ve al sheriff y al forense tomarse un jugo de frutas en medio de la plaza, del mismo vaso, mirándose fijo y riendo como tontos, retrocede un poco porque la imagen de dos hombres de cincuenta y tantos haciendo el tonto como quinceañeros es bastante extraño, de camino de vuelta al hotel nota que la mayor parte de las parejas en el pueblo son gay, y que principalmente son los adultos los que se comportan así, apresura el paso y corre escaleras arriba cuando ya se encuentra dentro del hotel.

— ¡Dean! – grita, si lo mismo le esta pasando a su hermano tiene algo que ver con la imagen de conejo en su mano.

Solo que encuentra a Dean vestido como para salir y no precisamente a trabajar en realidad, arregladito con su mejores jeans, esos que nunca usa para no arruinarlos en la caza y la camiseta verde que se compro hace un mes y que aun no estrenaba por las mismas razones, solo que ahora esta haciendo la cama con un cariño y un tranquilidad impropias de él, mas que hacer la cama no esta dentro de las facultades del mayor, por lo que se queda paralizado al verlo, aun sin soltar le pomo de la puerta.

Estira las sabanas y las deja bien tirantes con una semi sonrisa en el rostro, luego pone la manta mas linda del cuarto, la de color azul bordada con verdes rombos sobre la cama y la tiende dejándola perfecta, Sam permanece estático en la puerta hasta que Dean le mira, ambos se quedan así un minuto sin entender del otro esa reacción.

— Dean.

— Sam... ¿Estas bien? Te ves raro ¿Paso algo en el pueblo?

— No sabría decirte que en realidad...

— ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué paso?.

— Luego te digo... ¿Pero acaso recuerdas donde te hiciste eso?

— ¿Qué cosa?— Dean se mira la mano cuando Sam la toma y le muestra la marca.— ¿De donde coño salió esta cosa...? — grita yendo al baño y tratando que quitarse el tonto conejo rosado sin éxito.

— Déjalo ya lo intente anoche y no pude sacarlo...— dijo mirándolo con los brazos cruzados desde la puerta del cuarto, esa camiseta verde apenas si le llegaba a la cinturilla del pantalón era a cuadros y finita, haciendo que se le vea la piel en cualquier movimiento, además de que era muy entallada.

— ¿Pero que es? ¿Es un sellito? No recuerdo haber visto a ningún crío cerca mío como para que me haga esta tonta marca...— se la rasca con la uña, poniendo la piel roja pero Sam nota que no brilla como cuando el la intentaba quietar.

— Espera... déjame verla...— Dean le tiende la mano y Sam mirándola de cerca le pasa el dedo por encima y esta empieza a brillar tornándose de un color mas vivo y refulgente.— Mierda no creo que sea solo un cellito de niños, Dean...— levanta la mirada y Dean le sonríe con un sonrojo en la cara y que lo hace retroceder un paso.

— Tienes el cabello algo largo, Sammy...— le dice como si el tema se le escapase de la boca sin quererlo y estira la mano hasta pasarle distraídamente los dedos por el cabello.

— Dean será mejor que hablemos... de esto ya.— le dice encaminándose nervioso hasta la mesa.

— Ok— le dice siguiéndolo con la mirada.

— ¿Cómo? — Sam frunce el ceño y voltea a verle.

— ¿Eh?— Dean se acerca lentamente demasiado sensual para su hermano.

— Dean tu no quieres hablar nunca. – le aclara mirándolo como vuelve a acortar la distancia entre ellos con total naturalidad.

— Y... ahora si tengo ganas de hablar contigo, no tienes que hacer un escándalo por eso, Sammy. – le dice acomodándole el cuello de la camisa y a Sam se le eriza la piel.

— Es Sam, Dean y si tengo, esto... todo esto lo del pueblo te ha afectado.

— No es cierto, estoy perfectamente bien— le refuta cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Ah si y porque llevas puesto esto?— le señalo la ropa que destaca cada aspecto de su fisonomía.

— ¿Qué?... solo quería verme bien...

— Dean a ti te da igual si te ves bien o no.

— Eso no es cierto... – se aleja tratando de no prestarle atención a la paranoia de su hermanito menor.

— Si, si lo es y que me dices de la cama, o la manera en que me miras...— persiguiéndolo hasta que Dean se sienta en la cama y le mira.

— ¿Cómo te miro? ¿De que mierda me estas hablando?, no te miro de ninguna manera en particular...— Dean toma una de sus botas y se la pone ajustando los cordones hasta anudarlos.

— Ok, si no es así, di algo de mí, lo que sea pero en voz alta, cualquier cosa que pienses de mi ahora ya en este instante...— sentencia señalándolo con el dedo algo exasperado que Dean no quiera caer en cuenta de que esta actuando raro. — ¿Dean?— Solo que no se espero la mirada verde dubitativa e inquieta sobre él, ni el sonrojo precipitado que adornaba las mejillas de su hermano o el que clavara la mirada al piso sin decir nada en absoluto.

— Que... ¡Ok no puedo!, no se que esta pasando Sam pero será mejor que lo resolvamos ya.— Dean con las botas puestas tomo su chaqueta marrón de cuero nueva y salió del cuarto tan rápido, que el leve temblor que asalto al pequeño no tardo en azorarlo.

Que había pensado Dean que le provoco un sonrojo tan intenso y que fue esa mirada nerviosa por todo su cuerpo tan fugas como intensa, que lo dejo sin habla; trago pesadamente y sacudió su cabeza. No era momento para ponerse a pensar en eso ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

Subirse al impala no fue difícil, pero si pasar las siguientes dos horas recorriendo los rincones del pueblo buscando algún posible escondite para que los gemelos puedan lanzar el hechizo sobre la ciudad, especialmente porque Sam no había notado el aroma de la colonia que Dean se había puesto en la habitación, y en el reducido espacio de la cabina del auto se sentía conforme la fresca brisa entraba y salía del auto.

Respiraba dificultosamente porque no quería que ese perfume le llenara los espacios, intentaba no mirar a Dean tampoco y concentrarse en el caso, pero conforme la mañana se le escapaba de entre los dedos se le hacia mas difícil ignorar a sus hermano por ese lado, los jeans marcaban su fuertes piernas y la cintura estrecha que no había notado antes y la camisa lo estaba poniendo cada vez mas loco porque no era el único que le miraba, mientras cada gesto de la boca de su hermano lo ponía como tonto.

¿Acaso ese conjuro también le estaba afectando a el? Porque el conejo rosado de la mano de su hermano brillaba solo cuando el lo tocaba. Y cree haberse percatado que el tamaño de ese conejo estaba creciendo, antes la noche anterior ese solo la cabeza del conejo de perfil y sus dos orejas solamente, pero esta mañana estaba de cuerpo entero con colita y todo, es mas ahora el conejo era unos milímetros mas grande y podía verlo perfectamente desde donde estaba, mas aun cuando su hermano ponía su mano alrededor del volante o de la palanca de cambios.

Entrado el medio día, Dean admitió que la población masculina y femenina estaba mas que extrañas en su modo de comportarse, pero lo que él sentía arremolinándose en su interior eran los deseos de tomar la mano de su hermano mientras caminaban hombro con hombro le asustaba, no había ningún lugar donde pudieran esconderse, solo les quedaba interrogar a los estudiantes del colegio a donde los gemelos Edward, Alex y Aler estudiaban... tratar de dar con algún amigo que supiera mucho de ellos para empezar en algún sitio.

Solo que Sam lo distraía bastante, Ok, que él no había notado el tamaño de la espalda de su hermanito, ni las gigantescas manos, sabia que le superaba en altura pero el siempre se pensó mas grande que él, luego de varias conversaciones con los alumnos de la escuela media Lincon, intentando mantener su mente enfocada, solo tenían en la mira a dos amigos cercanos de los gemelos a los cuales tenían que encontrar, algunas anécdotas de los involucrados y un dato definitivo por el cual ellos quisieran tomar venganza del pueblo y de los del consejo de padres.

Alex, el mayor era el que se había declarado gay, pero fue a Aler al que acosaban constantemente por ser el hermano de este, los bravucones cobardes en si, lo llegaron a golpear y encerrar en el sótano por no querer contagiarse del estado de su hermano al meterse directamente con el, el cual había aclarado su preferencias

El gemelo mayor por minutos furioso de que molestaran a su hermanito, le saco dos dientes a puñetazos al mariscal de campo y al quarterback, y empezó a hacerles la vida imposible al resto del cuerpo estudiantil que se metió con su hermano, Dean no lo vio mal... él habría hecho lo mismo y Sam lo miro incrédulo.

— Que... ¿Dije eso en voz alta?— le pregunto cuando se vio observado tan fijamente.

— Si... — y Sam cerro su libreta donde había estado anotando las declaraciones tomadas de los estudiantes y se encamino al impala.

Cuando hallaron a Etham y Cali, los amigos de los gemelos estaban congelados en sus respectivas habitaciones de pie frente a sus ventanas de sus respectivas habitaciones, mirando hacia el patio trasero.

La policía se hizo presente, el sheriff y el forense aparecieron tomados de la mano por el caso, les perdían explicaciones que no tenían y se les acababan las pistas, esa noche volvieron a la habitación con los diarios y cosas personales de ambos amigos, en total eran unos cuatro diarios bastante gruesos que para su quince años, era demasiada lectura pre púber que leer.

La noche se tornaba mas calurosa conforme avanzaba y las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par, Sam se había olvidado completamente de lo que le pasaba a su hermano, pero este no dejaba de mirarle cuando se sumergió en la investigación, se quito la camisa celeste a cuadros por el calor que hacía en esa habitación y no noto la inquisidora mirada de su hermano mayor sobre él, una hora mas tarde Dean mando al demonio tantas tonterías pre adolescentes y se fue a la cama enojado.

Sam no le dio importancia, así era Dean en realidad, pero lo que Sam no sabia era que el calor excesivo y la presencia de Sam frente a él lo estaba poniendo mas y mas excitado, por lo que se mostró su bronca al no ser notado en lo mas mínimo por Sammy y se metió de lleno en la cama retirando el abrigo dejando solo la sabana sobre él.

La chica Cali, describía día a día en su diario con lujo de detalles, las salidas al campo con sus amigos, cosas normales para niños de esa edad, la exploración del lago cercano y un casa abandonada al borde del mismo, eso le extraño pero la chica había tomado una fotografía del lugar en verano, las flores y los arbustos crecidos le parecieron extrañamente familiares.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando la cabeza ya no podía procesar mas palabras de esa niña, suspiro cansado marcando el diario donde dejo de leer con una postal del hotel que adornaba esa mesa cuando entraron y se estiro en la silla, estaba molido, pero era tanto el calor que se sentía sumamente lleno de sudor, se saco las botas mientras caminaba al baño y se sacaba la ropa para meterse debajo de la ducha antes de dormir.

Una vez limpio y fresco se metió de su lado de la cama, la cabeza la tenia en automático y se acurruco contra el colchón, agarrando con fuerza la almohada, tenia que despejar la mente de todo ese embrollo para verlo con mas claridad, de un momento a otro la cama se movía inquieta del otro lado, su hermano parecía no encontrar una posición cómoda y giraba sobre si una y otra vez.

— ¿Dean estas dormido?— voltea a ver sobre su hombro la figura de su hermano contrastaba con la de la ventana en la oscuridad que los envolvía.

— No... hace mucho calor, Sam...— Sam alzo un ceja... ¿acaba de llamarle Sam cuando desde esa mañana solo podía decirle Sammy?

— ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Quieres no hablarme? Estoy tratando de dormir aquí...

— Ok, señor gruñón... parece que el efecto del conejo se te paso...

— Demonios, Sam no es eso ¿Podrías callarte de una puta vez?

— Ok, ok no te pongas así solo esta preocupado por ti.

El silencio se vuelve pesado en el instante que ambos deciden no decir otra palabra, es incomodo y la cabeza de Sam vuelve a girar sus engranajes por mas cansancio que tenga, las palabras de Dean suenan mas pausadamente en su cabeza y sin ese tono tan cabreado que no le da opción de re—entender lo que dijo...

"Que no es eso"... que no es que el efecto se le paso... y si sus suposiciones son correctas y ese conejo esta creciendo, ¿La incomodidad de su hermano podría no ser solo el calor lo que no le deja dormir? ¿Es su presencia lo que lo pone mal así de enfadado?

Esta mirando el techo cuando mueve su cabeza solamente para ver la espalda de Dean y volver al techo, luego la pregunta de porque los gemelos habrían lanzado ese hechizo sobre el pueblo, porque habrían matado a sus amigos o el porque de todo eso no parecía ser todo por venganza no había un patrón allí, hacer que las personas de ese pueblo se empiecen a gustar y se enamoren a ese punto... tenia algo mas profundo que no lograba ver aun.

Cerro los ojos y respiro profundo para relajar el cuerpo y dormir, paso a paso se tomaba su tiempo para dejar de pensar y dormir finalmente cuando un leve sollozo del otro lado de la cama le hizo abrir los ojos de repente y contraer cada musculo de su cuerpo para prestarle atención.

Los sonidos angustiados acallados contra la almohada continúan y el permanecía inmóvil en la cama sin saber que hacer, para no alertar a Dean de que aun estaba despierto, un suspiro dolido llevo a Dean a hacerse pequeño y enrollarse como un caracol en la cama, abrazando una de las almohadas extras de la cama donde ocultaba su sollozo, Sam trato de pensar... reconectar con la situación y la razón por la que su hermano se había puesto así.

Preocupado trago con dificultad, empezó a hacerse una idea del porque su hermano estaba tan triste y le costaba procesarla, pero empezó a sentir como propia la congoja que no era suya, mirando detenidamente como la espalda de su hermano se contraía en respiraciones entre cortadas y duras, le jodió no poder acercarse y consolarlo.

Se mordió el labio y renegó de los hechiceros, su hermano no exponía su sentimientos porque si; si se veía expuesto como ahora el solo se iba... se ocultaba donde nadie le viera aunque él supiera de ello, dejo de escucharle a hurtadillas y le llamo, notando como Dean solo retenía el aire para simular no estar llorando y hacerse el dormido un segundo después.

— Dean...— su hermano no respondió, lo cual solo lo llevo a acercarse a el instantáneamente.

— ¿Que haces?— soltó apresurado en un hilo de voz cuando lo sintió mas cerca.

— ¿Por qué lloras?— pregunto cerca de su espalda.

— No lo estoy...— y la voz se le fue cuando el brazo de Sam se coló por su cintura rodeándolo, Sam podía escucharle el corazón palpitar en el momento que hizo eso, tal vez por la cercanía o por que el gran corazón de su hermano ya no tenia espacio para latir allí dentro.

— Si lo estas... estas triste y no se porque y me pone mal no saber porque...— le dijo al oído muy suavemente.

— No se lo que me pasa ¿Ok?... yo... no se... nosotros no nos tratamos así… y me enfade mucho cuando no me seguiste a la cama o no prestaste atención metido en ese condenado diario, y después me puse triste cuando te acostaste y no te acercaste a mi...yo... esto es ridículo, Sammy...

— Hace calor Dean... no frío... como para acercarnos tanto.— contesto aspirando el aroma detrás de la oreja de su hermano mayor.

— Si, ya se pero... igual...

— ¿Te hacia falta?— preguntando con el corazón algo dolorido al escuchar ese tono de voz en Dean.

— Si...— Sam apretó la cintura de Dean y lo acerco más a su pecho.

— Saldremos de esto ¿Ok? A mi también me esta a afectando y no se bien porque...— sus labios rosaron el corto cabello de la nuca de Dean y este se estremeció.

— En serio... tu...— le costo tragar y decir eso, pero se sentía mejor allí con Sam.

— Si... tenemos que resolver el caso, Dean... y después veremos que pasa con nosotros ¿Ok?— resolvió esperando que eso calmara a su hermano.

— Ok...— Dean se volteo entre los brazos de Sam mientras este le miraba a atento y se hundió en su pecho abrazándolo a pesar del infernal calor, sintiéndose infinitamente mejor con él a su lado.

La mañana llego preciosa nuevamente, se sentía en el aire que se colaba por la ventanas abiertas el olor del jazmín que había crecido la mañana anterior al lado del puerta del hotel, Sam estrujo lo que reposaba en su brazos y un suave gemidillo se escapo de ese bulto tibio que sostenía con fuerza, su nariz y su labios rosaban el cabello rubio de su hermano y el corazón le salto en su pecho, respirar le costaba pero le gustaba ese olor, lo estaba embriagando y se sentía extraño pero regocijado en esa sensación.

Dean aun olía a colonia y llenaba sus pulmones sin poder consensuar eso, cada centímetro nervioso en su cuerpo parecía despertarse más abruptamente que su cabeza o que sus ojos tratando de enfocar la forma de la habitación, la mesa y la ventana delante de sus ojos.

Su piel solo percibe ese suave y caótico aroma en conjunto con la piel de su hermano debajo de su camiseta gris, soltó el aire en el oído de Dean pesadamente y este gruño, erizando todos los pelos de su nuca, intento tranquilizarse, la mano con el sello del conejo reposaba sobre su pecho con tranquilidad y es cuando noto como detrás del conejo una flor purpura había florecido como una orquídea.

Tomo la mano y miro atento la imagen, la flor brillaba tanto como el conejo cuando la roso con el pulgar, Dean se iba despertando conforme los segundos pasaban y todos sus sentido parecían dirigirse a cada gesto y movimiento que Dean hacia al despertar.

— Buenos días...— soltó el rubio con su voz llena de sueño y acurrucándose con fuerza en su pecho y Sam ya no podía respirar, abrazando mas a Dean y metiendo su rostro en el cuello del mayor.

Dean solo soltó una risilla al sentirse apresado en los fuertes brazos con las piernas enredadas en el otro, con el sonido de la respiración agitada de Sam tan cerca suyo, nunca se imagino que eso le gustase tanto, los leves roces, el abrazo apretado, su rostro sintiendo las palpitaciones del largo cuello, el aroma de Sam tan pegado a él.

Soltó el aire notando como la suma de todas esas pequeñas cosas lo estaba seduciendo sin pensarlo, como se excitaba con el aliento caliente de su hermanito debajo de su oreja, con sus finos labios pegados a la sensible piel que allí mismo le causaba escalofríos y la necesidad de sujetar con el puño cerrado la camiseta blanca de Sam y sostenerlo con fuerza para que no se separase de él un centímetro parecía imperiosa.

Recorría la piel de su espalda con la mano abierta notando la contracción de los músculos en ella, mientras subía su mano hasta sus omoplatos y volvía a bajar, la ondulación de la espina de Dean mientras bajaba por sus costados hasta su cadera y no tenia ningún sentido en su cabeza lo que estaba sintiendo de su hermano ahora mismo, Dean soltó unos suaves jadeos contra su clavícula y el necesito de repente mirarle a la cara.

Encontrarse con esos ojos verdes entre abiertos medio perdidos lo acelero mas, la boca apenas cerrada, su rostro pecoso, sugestivo y varonil entre sus grandes manos le robo el aire y solo pequeñas cantidades entraban a sus pulmones apresuradas y punzantes.

— Dean...

— Sammy...— Sam pego su frente a la de su hermano mientras este solo lo abrazaba por la cintura.

— Esto... quiero... no se si puedo pero...

— ¿Qué, Sam…?

— ¿Puedo...besarte...?

— Si, por favor, Sam hazlo, yo también quiero, lo necesito...— susurro mientras sus labios se aproximaban lentamente para sentirse de una vez, ese estallido de sentidos y cables pelados.

— Dean...— murmuro en una octava de voz, rozando la tibia carne de esos mullidos labios que siempre le envidio a su hermano mayor y que ahora serian suyos.

Pero tres golpes en la puerta cortaron el momento abruptamente y los dos apretaron los dientes enojados y fruncieron el entrecejo, creyendo que si no hacían sonidos los intrusos de ese momento tan particular se irían... pero no fue así.

— ¿Agentes Weson y Smith? ¿Están allí? ¡Agentes!— tres golpes más fuertes se escucharon y los Winchester se maldijeron al decirle al sheriff donde estarían hospedados, saltando de la cama y vistiéndose lo mas rápido que pudieron contestaron.

— Un momento sheriff...— dijo Sam el cuerpo aun estaba tenso y expectante del contacto de Dean, pero tanto Dean como el se tuvieron que hacer a la idea de salir temprano de la cama...

Media hora después en la morgue, los agentes Weson y Smith entraban junto al sheriff donde los jóvenes encontrados hechos unas estatuas de hielo estaban sentados en la mesa de metal descongelando se y unos médicos les atendían, los agentes se miraron entre si y miraron a sheriff por explicaciones, ya que esos chicos estaban muertos el día anterior.

— No me miren así, cuando llegue aquí con mi Moozye y los chicos estaban tratando de pedir ayuda...— ambos agentes se miraron y volvieron al sheriff.

— ¿Moozye?— preguntaron y el sheriff enrojeció pero mostró una gran sonrisa y asintió contento por llamar a si al forense que ahora ayudaba a los paramédicos.

— Si a él le gusta desayunar aquí conmigo, entramos y escuchamos a los chicos, habíamos colocado varias estufas eléctricas hacia ellos porque Moozye no podía hacer la autopsia con los cuerpos congelados... por lo cual...— el sheriff hizo un ademán hacia la ventana que daba a la sala donde se diseccionaban los cuerpos. –- Y allí los ven, como si no hubiéramos firmado su deceso... los chicos, sentados temblando como una hoja empapados de pies a cabeza, siendo examinados.— recalco cada aspecto aun incapaz de creerlo.

Tan pronto fueron trasladados al hospital y las familias notificadas de que sus hijos estaba con vida, sumada a la conmoción de todo el pueblo por el suceso, ellos finalmente pudieron hablar con la amiga de los gemelos Cali, su madre se había desmayado al volver a verla y la atendían en otra habitación dándoles la oportunidad de sacar el tema de la huida de los gemelos...

La chica tenia una memoria detallada y era con la que valía la pena hablar para resolver el caso, como Sam había sospechado la casa del lago tenia algo que ver con los gemelos, pues era su escondite favorito en primavera, pero el detalle que les hizo cerrar el circulo y dar las razones de todos esos sucesos no era que uno de los gemelos fueran gay o no, ni que Cali le confirmara que ambos tenían esas inclinaciones sino que los dos se querían como mas que hermanos.

La chica lo hablo tan tranquilamente que sorprendió a los Winchester, les dijo que tanto ella como Etham tenían una comprensión mas allá de la convencional de un pueblito tan pequeño como en el que vivían y para ellos era el principio básico de personas que se quieren y punto, sin importar el sexo o la línea de sangre, mas si no están molestando con su amor a nadie, pero aquellos que se sintieron atacados en esa parte fueron los que los acorralaron al punto hacerles huir.

Solo que los dos amigos estaban seguros de que no podrían ir lejos con solo quince años, pero la tarde en que decidieron ir a ver la casa del lago para saber si estaban allí, algo llamo su atención y miraron por la ventana para ver cada uno a uno de los gemelos, en el caso de Cali había sido Aler y Etham asegura haber visto a Alex en el patio de su casa, explico al entrar de repente a la habitación de su amiga.

Los agentes se miraron y les preguntaron como podían diferenciarlos a esa distancia, y ellos le dijeron que Aler tenía un ojo verde, por falta de pigmentación en el iris que lo tornaba de ese color mientras que Alex tenía los ojos castaños.

Al salir del hospital y haber interrogado a ambos chicos fueron derecho al hotel, juntaron sus cosas rápidamente para no dejar nada atrás, tenían que ir a la casa del lago, mientras juntaban todo Sam miro los papeles sobre la mesa y noto que la foto de Cali era igual a la del piano en el jardín, llamo a su hermano y le mostró las fotos, las mismas flores los mismos arbustos y la misma casa de fondo solo que de distintos ángulos, las miradas disididas solo se dieron una ultima mirada algo les parecía demasiado claro a ambos.

Estaba cayendo la tarde noche cuando llegaron al lugar, tuvieron que dejar el auto a media carretera porque no había acceso con el vehículo por ese bosque para llegar hasta el lago, Dean estaba asustado, temía que si acababan con el conjuro él no sentiría lo mismo por Sam o Sam no se sentirá igual con él, como en esa mañana que parecía haber curado heridas que no sabia que tenia abiertas en el corazón aún, a cada paso que daban hacia la casa mas quería salir corriendo de allí en dirección contraria, pero no podía en igual medida porque sus impulsos de cazador no le dejaban, tanto porque si lo que siente no es real ademas seria una desilusión mas grande que acumular bajo capas y mas capas de dolor, que tenia resguardadas en su cuerpo, bajo mas toneladas de piedras.

Sam le hizo un ademán para que se moviera mientras veían el piano blanco en el jardín trasero de la casa, las paredes estaban sin pintar, la casa era de madera y se veía muy vieja, ambos miraron por una de las ventanas con cautela, pero lo que vieron les asombro la casa parecía nueva por dentro, los muebles eran estilo victoriano, recargados de adornos dorados y el terciopelo azul y verde por todos lados, era un lujo que no habían visto nunca.

De repente vieron en un sofá de tres cuerpos a los gemelos, abrazados y leyendo un libro grueso y viejo, pero lo que mas les llamo la atención era lo adultos que se veían, parecían de unos treinta años y no de quince como deberían verse, eso les hizo caer en cuenta al mirarse que algo no cuadraba allí.

Pero el sonido de unos pasos dentro de la casa dirigiéndose a los gemelos los hizo mirar de nuevo, una mujer apareció en escena, de cabellos anaranjados y dorados, la piel blanca y los ojos verdes imposibles de creer, esta les sonreía y les tendía unos pastelillos con forma de conejos rosados, Dean se miro la marca y era exactos, los mismos conejos, Dean hizo un ademán y los dos se separaron de la ventana, caminaron hasta el porche luego de poner al rededor de la casa unas barricada mágica en cada ventana y puerta que encontraron, moviéndose sigilosamente para no ser vistos ni sentidos.

Estaba seguros que la mujer usaba el amor de esos dos chicos para su beneficio y mientras los gemelos lentamente envejecían sin darse cuenta ella se hacia mas y mas joven, llevaba el mismo vestido floreado azul y el mismo talismán al cuello, respiraron hondo antes de patear la puerta y dar dos tiros de escopeta a la bruja, esta se vio expulsada del impacto de los proyectiles y quedo tumbada algo ida por las hierbas que contenían eso disparos.

Los gemelos alzaron sus manos inmediatamente en defensa de la bruja, apunto de usar su magia contra ellos pero al mirarles sus rostros se relajaron y no les atacaron, ninguno de los dos supo el porque, pero enseguida se acercaron a la bruja y le arrancaron el talismán, los gemelos trataron de detenerlos de hacerles entender, pero Sam los hizo mirarse al espejo y los gemelos se quedaron atónitos, se tocaban el rostro sin reconocerse sin saber que pasaba.

Pero Dean en dos gritos les dijo que ella solo les usaba, robándoles la vida y la juventud para su beneficio, los gemelos se miraron y tal como ellos lo hacían a menudo vieron que no mentía, le creyeron dejando que Dean actuara, la bruja peleo con Dean pero este la apuñalo con una daga de Calisto, una piedra tallada con ese fin, teniendo como resultado un grito de arpía que les hizo taparse los oídos a todos por la intensidad del mismo que reventaba los vidrios de ese lugar uno por uno.

Apenas la bruja se iba consumiendo, volviéndose más y mas vieja llegando a ser polvo, la casa también se deterioraba, los muebles desaparecían y los gemelos también volvían a su edad normal.

Dean miro el sello en su mano y este se desvaneció por completo, levanto la vista al ver como Sam había tomado su mano repentinamente y la miraba atento mientras el conejo rosado se deshacía como arena de colores, cuando se miraron directamente parecía haber un vacío sin fin entre ellos.

Pero lo dejaron atrás al no ser los únicos en esa choza destartalada, no dijeron nada mas al respecto, llevaron a los gemelos a casa en total silencio, su madre los recibió entre la alegría y las lágrimas, los gemelos no sabían que su madre les había estado buscando o que los extrañaba, la bruja les había dicho que todo el pueblo les odiaba y que no podían volver.

Para los Winchester eso solo era señal de que tenían que salir del pueblo lo mas rápido posible, con todas su cosas en el auto no se detuvieron en el motel siguieron derecho hasta la interestatal y tomaron la carretera sin rumbo fijo.

El silencio los consumía, frío y asesino, lo sabían pero ninguno de los dos sabia que pensar después de todo eso, los sentimientos y los recuerdos de cada palabra y mirada y roce seguían allí punzantes, al menos no habían llegado tan lejos como para no poderse mirar a la a caras, el invierno volvió a su curso normal y tuvieron que parar en un motel a unos doscientos kilómetros de Dakota.

Entraron apresurados al cuarto, tenían el cuerpo congelado por la lluvia que afuera se había formado devolviendo el clima a su normalidad, pero aun así no se dirigían la palabra, en realidad solo querían hablar de una sola cosa, pero se sentían tan desconectados el uno del otro que no sabían como reaccionaria el otro si se sacaba el tema, luego de una ducha de agua hirviendo que les devolviera el alma al cuerpo, cada uno se fue a su respectiva cama.

No esta de mas decir que estaban congelándose minutos después, temblando de frío por la tormenta, la lluvia y el viento que azotaba las ventanas del lugar, la calefacción estaba encendida pero aun así no había calor que los abrigara o mantuviera o que los protegiera lo suficiente.

— ¡Demonios, Sam, puedes venir para acá me estoy congelando!.— grito Dean cabreado de repente.

— ¿Cómo? ¡Tu ven aquí idiota! ¡No eres el único con frío!— refuto a la defensiva instintivamente.

— ¡Yo soy el mayor niñato, así que mueve el culo y ven aquí!— le grito de nuevo castañeando los dientes.

— ¡Muévete tu tarado! No pienso mover un musculo para cambiarme de cama...— gruño Sam que ni siquiera sabia porque estaban peleando. Pero volteo a ver cuando el sonido de la cama de al lado resonó en la helada habitación.

— Eres un malcriado, muévete que me congelo...— protesto Dean metiéndose en el interior de la cama de Sam.

— Tu me criaste, no se que de que te quejas.— le dijo deslizándose a un lado y sintiendo los pies helados de su hermano recorrer sus piernas cuando entraba en la cama.

— ¿Perdón? Pero no soy yo el que pataleaba cada vez que no le daban algo...— le dijo subiendo las mantas hasta el cuello y acomodando su trasero en el colchón.

— Dean tenia cinco, que querías que me dedicara a parecer una estatua...— Sam estaba a punto de caerse, esas camas no eran doble plaza eran de solo una plaza y no cabían los dos, decidiendo ponerse de costado.

— ¿Sabes, eso no tiene sentido?— murmuro poniéndose en la misma posición que su hermano solo que le miraba directamente ahora.

— Cállate, es tu culpa que sea como soy...— con el ceño fruncido y haciendo una mueca parecía a un puchero Dean se lo quedo mirando.

— Perdón yo no te metí lo terco, eso es completito tu problema...— le dijo acomodando se cabeza mejor en la almohada de Sam.

— ¿Terco yo? Yo no soy...— Sam no tuvo mas que callar, recién caía como Dean le miraba, tan fijo pero no descifraba el porque, esa concentración y esa templanza eran extrañas para dedicarlas a alguien.

Ponerse nervioso no era suficiente para describir lo que sentía, el calor aumento debajo de las variadas mantas que tenían encima y no se sentía el frío exterior, estaba uno frente al otro, sin tocarse en lo mas mínimo, imágenes y recuerdos de lo que sintió la mañana anterior, al despertar con Dean entre sus brazos lograron apretar su dientes y cerrar con fuerza su mandíbula.

Sus miradas no se apartaban la una de la otra y era tan tenso ese momento que se podría cortar con el borde de una hoja de papel, Sam suspiro y estaba por articular palabra, sacar lo que en su mente se enrollaba con cada minuto que paso después de que el conejo rosado desapareció de la mano de Dean, pero con la oscuridad que los rodeaba, Dean dijo algo que solo una leve luz en sus ojos se percibió.

— Sam... si yo fuera el que quieres me lo dirías ¿verdad?— pregunto y a Sam se le cerro por completo la garganta.— Sam...— le llamo y el castaño asentía algo perdido en ese suave tono de voz con el que Dean se dirigía a él.

— Solo si yo soy el que tu quisieras, Dean...— no podía verlo con claridad, pero sabia como la sonrisa de Dean se empezaba a dibujar en la comisura de lo labios de su hermano solo podía sentirlo en todo el cuerpo como la piel se tensaba y esbozaba una sonrisa tonta que de seguro le desesperaría si la viese.

Una mano tibia apareció para sorprenderle sobre su mejilla, un roce tan mágico como electrizante que creyó morir de alegría al contacto, de hacerlo mas fuerte, de sentirlo sobre cada centímetro de su piel, moriría de placer.

— Lo eres... aun sin hechizo, aun sin conejo, aun así sigues siendo mi Sammy...— y el beso que había quedado pendiente la mañana anterior no pudo haber sido más perfecto en ese instante.

Fin.


End file.
